


i love you, too

by parechiyu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: CHU2 - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Implications of Depression, One Shot, PAREO - Freeform, RAISE A SUILEN - Freeform, a short little read, i think??? man im bad at tags, mostly cuddles and comfort, pareo talks about how depressed she used to be but how better she's doing now :), theres a sprinkling of angst, this is a cute fic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechiyu/pseuds/parechiyu
Summary: after such a tiring day, pareo and chu2 have a little chat before bed
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	i love you, too

Emotions were weird. 

Chu2 either found them overwhelming and hard to control or just... confusing. They always seem to get all muddled together in her head, and whenever that happened everything seemed to become frustrating and even the smallest things had the potential to lead to her unintentionally lashing out or crying.

Crying was the worst. It would _always_ completely embarrass her and make Chu2 feel like she was being childish despite how many times Pareo would tell her the opposite. Usually she would end up beating herself up about it for hours later if she was having one of her bad days. 

Today seemed to be one of those days. 

Embarrassment and shame bubbled deep within Chu2’s chest. A few hours before, a sudden build up of stress when trying to perfect the backing track for one of RAS’ new songs for a long-awaited album had become too much for her to handle, and the poor girl found herself breaking down with a flood of stress-tears in front of the rest of her band. Her lack of sleep, the pressure of their growing and expectant fanbase, her frustration with herself for not getting everything perfect... it all seemed to get a little too much at that moment. 

Chu2 felt a pang of anxiety hit her at just the memory of her little breakdown. 

"How are you feeling now, Chu2-sama?" 

Pareo had asked the same question all evening, but Chu2 didn't seem to grow tired of it.

At that moment, the pair were cuddled up in the small DJ's bed for once; Chu2 hardly seemed to sleep in it herself anymore, often just falling asleep in her studio after working for so many hours or within her little closest where she felt the safest, but her girlfriend had recently begun to insist she slept somewhere more comfortable to ensure she got a good rest. In an attempt to woo her into a better sleeping routine, Pareo would volunteer to spend the night over at the penthouse whenever possible. Whenever she suspected her girlfriend was getting sleepy at whatever point during the day, she'd always suggest that Chu2 should "come and curl up in Pareo's arms~!" no matter where they were or who was around them at that moment. I mean, sure Chu2 found it often very embarrassing but... She appreciated it. Hell, it was even working. Nothing seemed to beat falling asleep in the arms of her adoring girlfriend. Of course, she would never admit that. 

The taller girl had her pint-sized girlfriend held in a gentle embrace. After they’d gotten into bed, the two lay in silence for a few long moments as Pareo softly pet Chu2's hair. It was an action the pianist knew always calmed her down. 

“Nn... I’m... better now.” 

“Pareo’s so happy to hear that!” 

Pareo gave her a big, loving squeeze. Whenever she gave her a cuddle or a little kiss on the forehead or any sort of kind, loving gesture, everything felt okay for a moment. Chu2 felt like her heart would melt. She loved Pareo so much, and being adored just as much by the girl she’d found herself somehow falling in love with brought her a type of euphoric joy she never experienced before. But... whatever did she do to deserve this?

And so, the self-doubt began to set in. Again. 

She never felt like she'd done enough for Pareo, even after the numerous time she'd tell her how much she'd brightened her life up. Feeling like she wasn't good enough for anything seemed to be a running theme in a lot of Chu2's thoughts. Pareo always treated her with kindness and love, and every action she took seemed to be with Chu2's best interest at heart. Even when she would make small complaints on much rarer occasions, it was always over concerns for her well-being. But... why did she love _her?_ Was she even worth-

“... Chu2-sama?”

Pareo’s concerned voice brought Chu2 back to reality. She really must have some sort of 6th sense for this sort of thing, but she _had_ been zoning out and staring up and the ceiling for quite a while at this point. 

“I’m just... thinking.”

”May Pareo ask what you’re thinking about?”

Chu2 was quiet for a moment. She didn’t exactly know how to word her thoughts, and she didn’t want to cause Pareo any further worry but talking did always make her feel at least a little bit better. 

“I... don’t deserve you.” The sentence was mumbled, but Pareo heard each word clearly. 

“Chu2-sama! Don’t say that!” Her response was less of a scolding and more of a plead. The taller girl propped herself up a little, but still took a hold of one of Chu2's small hands so she still had some sort of physical contact with her. 

“I-It’s just that I—“ Don’t cry. _Don’t_ cry. “I... don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you. I-I don’t think I’m worth it, Pareo!” 

Chu2 promptly looked away - she didn’t want to see Pareo’s expression. She knew she’d be worried, and she hated worrying her. She didn’t want to look at the big pretty red eyes fill up with concern for her. The grip on her hand tightened a little. 

"Quite the contrary, Chu2-sama!" Pareo was quick to insist. "You deserve everything Pareo can give you and more!" She aimed to keep her tone optimistic; as much as hearing her admit to her self-deprecating feelings pained her, Pareo always tried to think about the positives. She was opening up, and opening up was good! It was one of the first pieces of advise Chu2 had given her. But still, the small girl didn't respond. They lay in silence for a few short moments until the younger of the two sat up, causing Chu2 to turn to look up at her in mild confusion.   
  
"I... know I tell you this a lot, Chu2-sama... but you really did save me." 

The sudden softness and sincerity in the way in which Pareo spoke caught Chu2 off guard, and though there was a small smile upon her face and her eyes were full of love, there seemed to be something else in her voice.

”My world truly was dark.” She began, her gaze falling into her lap as she spoke and her thumb traced slow circles over the back of Chu2’s hand. “I was too cowardly to express my true self, and I know Chu2-sama knows this but... I felt so empty and alone. I questioned why I was even there so many times... what was the point of existing if I only existed to play a role? To never become the person I so desperately wanted to become? I didn’t see the point in it at all, and all of the sorrow and self-hatred I felt got worse each day but...” Pareo’s gaze once more returned to the girl she loved laying beside her who was now staring back wide-eyed. Her small smile grew larger. “But Chu2-sama... you brought me out of that darkness! You discovered the Pareo within me! Chu2-sama gave me the courage to be Pareo, and for that I’m forever grateful. I cannot put into words how much I admire you... And you brought everybody together and helped all of us in different ways! Layer-san, Massu-san and—“ 

The force of being pulled into a tight embrace caught Pareo so off guard her train of thought came to a halt. Chu2 clung to her torso in a big, affectionate hug. The tiny DJ would frequently snuggle into her arms and the two of them often cuddled when the others weren’t around to embarrass them, but initiating hugs was very rare for Chu2. 

“Chu2-sama...!”

"... You said you'll always be by my side, right?" 

It took Pareo a few moments to get over her surprise before she returned the gesture, holding her small girlfriend as close to her as possible. "Y-Yes, Chu2-sama! Pareo promises that she'll--"  
  
Chu2's hug tightened. Pareo could feel her grasp at the back of her shirt.  
  
"Then... I'll always be beside yours! Forever! We'll always be together! I'm... not going to lose you! Ever!"

Although her words were partially muffled as she buried her face further into the crook of the dark-haired girl's neck, Pareo could hear the tearful waver in Chu2's voice. She was emotional and overtired, but still her words made Pareo feel like her heart would completely explode.

"Chu2-samaaa~~! Don't cry, you'll make Pareo cry!"

"I-I'm.. nn... not crying!"

They remained like that for a long moment; Chu2 still clinging to her girlfriend as if her life depended on it, letting out little sniffles as Pareo rested a hand upon the back of her head until eventually and reluctantly pulling out of the embrace to lazily rub at her aching eyes. Her blue eyes were glossy from tears, and Pareo could see that even in the dimly-lit room that there was a dark shade of pink dusting Chu2's cheeks and nose. Oh how she tried her very best not to let out a little squeal at the sight, but alas-

"Chu2-sama's so cute~♡" She cooed, taking a hold of both the girl's hands and entwining her fingers with her’s.

"P-Pareo...!" Chu2 didn't know why she was even bothering to act embarrassed right now after all of that. Still, Pareo leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss upon the producer’s forehead.

And then another upon her cheek. And then another. And another. And then another until the two fell back into the pillows with delighted giggles. Pareo strongly believed that the sound of Chu2’s genuine, happy laughter was one of the best sounds she’d ever heard and will ever hear in her entire life. Pareo was one of the very few people to ever hear it, and just the thought of that made her chest swell.

Soon after hitting the pillows, Chu2 returned to the comforting warmth of her girlfriend’s arms. She snuggled in as close as she could get, hiding her face against her chest.

“Goodnight, Chu2-sama. I’ll forever be by your side. We’ll... Change the world together! Just like you said.”

Pareo felt her small nod in response as she pulled the blanket up over their shoulders before finally cocooning Chu2 in a warm hug. She was just about to continue when a certain little English phrase was drowsily murmured:

_“I love you.”_

Oh? Oh. Oh _wow_.

It took a split second for the words to hit as Pareo realised what she’d said. Oh boy did her heart sing as she heard those words from her absolute beloved. If she wasn’t as sleepy as she was now, she would have squealed Chu2’s name out of pure joy and love and cover her in even more little kisses, but alas Pareo had to settle with giving the girl a big squeeze as she lovingly nuzzled her girlfriend like a happy puppy.

“I love you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this rambly, drabbly and very self-indulgent little piece!!
> 
> i just wanted to write something short, sweety and snuggly featuring these two to try and get myself out of writers block and eventually try and persuade myself to write more of these 2. and i might!! eventually!!
> 
> if there’s any typos its because i wrote most of this at an unholy hour ✌︎('ω')✌︎


End file.
